


The Dream to Freedom

by TwinAngel01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Fantasy, Freedom, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Reality, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinAngel01/pseuds/TwinAngel01
Summary: Reality is not considered a reality until someone has dreamed it to be. It has to start as an idea first.During a time of hardship in her kingdom, young Avian Rhoesia can't help but dream of her own world. A world where everything is peaceful, perfect, and free. Just as God intended it to be.A world she hopes can become a reality.





	The Dream to Freedom

Everyone dreams.

Dreams are an interconnected pathway between reality and our own illusions, blurred only by the consciousness of doubt. Some, who are open minded people, choose the path of following these dreams, while other precariously close minded individuals shut the gates on their desires, leaving them abandoned for an eternity. But not young Avian.  

Young, spirited Avian Rohesia. She was a wistful and bold young gal, not yet over the age of 12. Her frame was tall and thin, with the embodiment of becoming a young women. She had long, brown, curly hair that draped over her shoulders and often covered her emerald eyes. Her attire was that of an ankle length purple silk dress with a blue and gold sash, and on her feet were a pair of leather strapped sandals.  

Avian lived with her father in a small, wooden cottage located amongst the vast kingdom of Tyloth in northern Europe. They were exceedingly poor, as was the rest of the village due to high taxes. Life was very hard.  

However, that day had been more unpleasant than usual. The king, Sir Aidoingus Grelot, had sentenced four of his knights and three families to death for rebellious behavior towards the law. The townsfolk were made to watch as the men, women, and children were hanged. The spectacle was horrifying for her to watch and filled her with grief.  

When the townsfolk were finally given pardon, she went to the only place she could think of to relieve her of her sorrow; the Heavenly Gardens. The Heavenly Gardens was a small piece of land by the palace that the king had turned into a garden for his wife before she unexpectedly passed away. The garden was now prohibited of entry.

This was also Avian's secret sanctuary. She would come here often to dream and escape from the harsh world. No one knew she came here except for her father.   

Today was one of those days when she needed the tranquility of the private garden to relieve her of her burdens. The garden itself was like a masterpiece, not withholding the beauty of Eden. The perimeter of the garden was lined with cherry blossom and Rhododendron trees, as well as golden maples so tall that you felt protected. Inside the garden was an assortment of wildflowers imported from different parts of the country. And within the garden's center was a clear, blue lake.  

The lake was her favorite part of the garden. She claimed its waters helped her dream. By the waters she sat and took off her sandals, dipping her feet in, and lied down upon the soft grass. She closed her eyes, and began to dream.  

What she dreamt of was a different reality. She dreamt of peace and laughter; a world away from her tyrannical king.  The kingdom was the most grand in all of Europe. The villages were beautifully architected and full of life. There were vendors and grocers out on the walkways, selling their goods to passersbys. Churches were in use, with bells ringing in the morning and songs drifting out the doorways by noon. Children were happy in schools without all the strict guidelines and pedagogues. Men were light hearted in their work, as were the women.

The laws were now pleasurable to the extent of the people. Murders and heinous crimes were scarce in Tyloth, leaving the gallows to gather dust. There was no need for a rebellion any longer, as there was nothing to petition. Taxes were affordable and equaled out fairly among the men and their households. The annual slaughters that the king held at his castle were no more. The men and women had no more fear of being abducted and taken to the king to be used in injustice combat.  

The people, how happy they are! She could see the children out on the streets, laughing in play as their mothers worked and their fathers conversed. Out on the cobblestone street, the knights ride by on their beautiful horses, their armor shining in the sunlight. The children look up at them in awe as the chivalrous knights wave in salutation at the young ones.  

The knights, no longer filled with the evil doings of their king, protect the kingdom in all of its splendor. And the king would no longer be the harsh man that is her monarch, but a fine and just individual who serves the people and his God. God would be put back in this forlorn kingdom. The people would once again serve and fear him. The devil's days would be put away like a long forgotten memory. Those beautiful bell tower churches would finally have a purpose to fulfill once more.  

God would restore the forgotten kingdom. He would bring peace and tranquility to its lands. He would.....

"Avian!" Her eyes snapped open, back into the reality that she was forced to call her own.  

"Yes father?" she sighed. She heard soft footsteps on the grass approaching her, and her father, dirty and sweat lined from working in the fields, loomed over her.  

"Avian, it's time you came home," he said. Reluctantly, she got up from her lying place. "Dreaming again?" he asked his daughter. She nodded.  

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed. "I was dreaming of a different world, where there is peace and everyone is happy, and...." Her father stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.  

"My daughter," he sighed, "you have such a marvelous imagination! But please, spare me and yourself these visions. I'm afraid if this world were to ever become better, it wouldn't be in our lifetime." Avian hung her head.  

"Yes father," she whispered. He smiled comfortably at her, then lead her away from the garden. But as she looked back over her shoulder at the clear, blue lake, she thought of how wrong her father was. Although her father didn't believe it, she knew life could get better.  

After all, every reality started with a dream.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have in mind to write some Heroic AU stuff, but haven't had time to write what with college coming up, work, and 4-H. But as I was browsing through my documents, I came across some stories I had written a few years back and thought I'd share them. :)


End file.
